Medusa vs Hipphi
Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 6:07 PM // @Amber//Medusa you wanna start? //Ill copy whatever style of rp you use Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 6:08 PM // sounds good. I'll think for a moment and set scene The moons of Alternia illuminated the night in their hazy glow. The wind whipped through long pale pink reeds, and upset the miniscule buzzwings that nested within. They scattered, briefly parting around the form of a short troll carrying a portable boombox and microphone. "So" her fuchsia tinted eyes narrowed "it finally comes to this. All the mysterious notes. All the games. all the failed FLARP attacks against me and my followers. All for this moment we meet face to face" The wind increased into a howl. it was all gloriously cliché. Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 6:21 PM Beside the wind, the silence was absolute. Not even musiclegs dared make a noise. It was as if the whole of Alternia waited in baited breath for this ultimate showdown to commence. The wind whipped up the bright golden cloak of the challenger, his bicolored eyes glowed in the dim light of the moons. "at long last," he said with a wide grin "at long last I've cornered you. Your reign of terror comes to an end tonight foul siren. Your slaves will be freed and they will know me, the golden warrior, as their savior." It truly was the most cliché scene imaginable.(edited) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 6:26 PM The seadweller laughed, a musical sound like the wicked tinkling of bells. "My reign of terror? " She stepped forward, her microphone dangling in her fingers as she swung it lazilly around "Slaves? How you misunderstand me, my dear golden warrior " she sang, flashing a smile of bright, sharklike teeth. "They're loyal, but free" Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 6:31 PM The goldblood clenched his teeth. "Even now, as you await your death, you hide the truth. No matter. Soon all will come to light and a new dawn will arise." His eyes began to glow brighter and emit sparks of blue and orange. Me braced himself and released a psionic blast aimed at the seadweller.(edited) !roll 1d20+2 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 6:32 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled 12. (10, 2) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 6:35 PM !roll 1d20 +2 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 6:35 PM @Amber//Medusa rolled 14. (12, 2) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 6:37 PM Medusa took the hit in her shoulder, rocking backwards but rolling using the impact to roll to the side. She smiled, winking at him as she suddenly flung her microphone at his head.(edited) !roll 1d20 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 6:39 PM @Amber//Medusa rolled 1. Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 6:39 PM And the microphone hit the ground, sending a screech of feedback that staggered her backwards Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 6:41 PM "you can take a hit but you sure cant throw!" he says with a smirk. Hipphi runs at her and attempts to land a hit square on her jaw.(edited) !roll 1d20-4 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 6:42 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled 10. (14, -4) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 6:48 PM Medusa's eye twitched, her lips curling into a sneer as she attempted a dodge "Excuse you, don't you know it's rude to hit an heiress ?" !roll 1d20 +2 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 6:48 PM @Amber//Medusa rolled 15. (13, 2) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 6:49 PM She dodges backwards, grinning wider as his fist flails past her chin "especially when you don't even know how to throw a punch" Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 6:52 PM "it seems like neither of us are having any luck hitting each other. I mean, im just a silly old mustard blood, but YOU. You're the heiress. Yet you can't even take care of little old me." The goldblood says as he tries to get under the heiress's skin and disrupt her focus(edited) !roll 1d20 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 6:53 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled 19. Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 6:54 PM !roll 1d20+1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 6:54 PM @Amber//Medusa rolled 9. (8, 1) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 6:55 PM Medusa's eye twitches, and she falters in anger. Just for a moment. Her lips part over her teeth and she hisses "if you just stop TALKING for one second I can show you why everyone Adores me so much!" she snaps "And you'll take care of yourself " Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 7:00 PM "Adore? I think you mean laughs at. Everyone thinks: look at that silly high blood all dressed up in her gaudy outfit and singing her dumb little songs. Everyone just can't wait for the Condance to show up and obliterate you. The only reason she hasn't yet is because you're not even close to a threat to her." The Goldblood reaches behind his back, hoping that Medusa is to upset to notice. !roll 1d20 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:00 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled 3. Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 7:02 PM !roll 1d20 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:02 PM @Amber//Medusa rolled 7. Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 7:04 PM She catches the motion out of the corner of her eye. Dancing back, she reels in her microphone and snaps it on with a wide smile. Feedback begins to sound through the speakers before it resolves into the pulse of one of her musical numbers "The condesce doesn't have half the style I do!" She sings, before she launches into one of her enrapturing musical numbers !roll 1d20 + 5 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:04 PM @Amber//Medusa rolled 14. (9, 5) Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 7:05 PM !roll 1d20+4 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:05 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled 18. (14, 4) Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 7:09 PM The music rings in his ears and resonates in his head. Luckily, he had trained for this and managed to keep his mind clear of her mind altering melody "Sorry Showerhead, not today." He reaches behind his back and pulls out what looks like a toy laser gun, one you would give to a grub, but the various wires and sparks coming off of it makes it apparent its not quite normal. He levels it at the fuchsia blood and pulls the trigger. RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:11 PM @Nat // Hipphi, Unknown command. Use !help or @RPBot#4161 help to view the list of all commands. Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 7:11 PM !roll 1d20 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:11 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled 4. Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 7:13 PM The toy gun begins rattling and sparks fly out in a marvelous display. Hipphi's eyes narrow and he releases a breath of dismay. "looks like you win this time popstar" The gun erupts like a miniature warhead and turns the goldblood to ash instantly.(edited) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 7:15 PM Medusa squeaks in terrified surprise, stumbling a few feet back with wide eyes "Woah!!! Gosh!! what was that even about!" But she shrugs, rolls her eyes, and walks back towards her hive, another great victory under her belt to tell her followers. Category:Story Category:Log Category:Hipphi Category:Medusa